Ryan Thomas
Ryan Thomas, a popular Portland, Oregon radio personality who works alongside his former wife Cate Cassidy. She was a young woman who had just discovered that the daughter she gave up for adoption in high school (Lux), has been in the foster care system for the last 15 years. Ryan remains supportive of Cate throughout much of her situations in dealing with both Baze and her daughter, Lux. Though, he does not always like Baze, especially after he sleeps with Cate. Ryan temporarily leaves her after she lies to him, but forgives her later after a talk with Lux. The two get married at the end of season 1 and he becomes Lux's stepfather. It should be noted that Ryan acts as a secondary father figure to Lux long before marrying Cate. Both Cate and Baze end up turning to Ryan whenever they can't reach their daughter (although Baze tends to reach Lux a bit more due to their bond). Ryan manages to reach Lux and help her forgive those who hurt her, especially when those are her parents, despite his own feelings. Though, it's not until the reality of him being Lux's stepfather in the season one finale that Lux starts to avoid him, seeing him more so as an interference in her big happy family picture with her parents. Once again, Ryan has a heart to heart with her and obtains her approval before marrying Cate, showing his respect for her feelings. Ryan also comes to respect Baze more as the series progresses, and at series end, they have become friends. Cate and Ryan begin arguing about having kids. Ryan wants kids, but on the other hand Cate thinks that Lux is enough. Ryan doesn't truly think of Lux as their child because he isn't the father. They start trying to have kids, but secretly Cate uses birth control pills so that she wouldn't get pregnant. When Ryan finds out, he gets furious because its not the first time that she'd lied to him. He and Cate later conceive a baby but by eight weeks gestation she has a missed miscarriage. She realizes how much she wanted the pregnancy. Her doctor tells her she won't have any more children. Cate sees a very pregnant Julia at her obstetrics office whom she recognizes from their wedding photos. Julia was captured on film telling Ryan at that moment she was pregnant then later claimed she was mistaken. Because she felt that the baby was all that unified she and Ryan, Cate reports to him that Julia is now visibly due to deliver his presumed baby. The series fast forwards two years and shows a toddler baby boy on Julia's lap sitting next to Ryan at Lux's graduation. Julia and Cate are friendly and it appears Cate married Baze and Julia and Ryan are happily married. However, he still maintains a presence in Lux's life as friends. Ryan's parents are seperated and fight as often as Baze and Cate, mainly one reason why he is able to relate with Lux when it comes down to her parents. Early Life Throughout The Series Season 1 During season 1, it is shown that Cate and Ryan are getting married, but Ryan has many concerns about Baze. Season 2 Ryan and Cate are married, and are trying to have their first child. However, he has an affair with his ex-girlfriend, Julia, and has a son with her. This leads to his marriage to Cate being annulled. They go through many ups and downs, but ultimitly Baze and Cate are going to end up together like everyone wants. They become a happy family Epilogue Personality Physical Appearance Relationships CATE: Ryan and Cate have a bantering relationship on-air; he is in love with her, although they downplay it on the air. He has issues with Cate and her constant inability to bond with and trust people. Due to lies she had told, especially after it was discovered she had slept with Baze, he temporarily left her, but after a talk with Lux, he takes her back. Despite their marriage, he himself has an affair with an ex-girlfriend named Julia and has a son with her. BAZE: At first, Ryan truly resents Baze, as he sees him as an impediment to his own relationship with Cate. However, over drinks, Baze tells Ryan that all he is to Cate is the father of their daughter. As a result, Ryan unbends after this, although at times the resentment is still there. However, by the second season's end, Ryan and Baze are good friends. LUX: Ryan bonds with Lux, and it seems that he can get through to her heart a lot better than her own parents are able to. Due to their similar situations with parents (his parents are separated and always fighting), Ryan can get through to Lux and help her get her feelings out. A prime example is when Ryan and Lux are stranded at the radio station during a heavy rain storm, and she opens up to him about her life in Sunnyvale. Although at times Lux sees him as an impediment to the happy family dynamic that she wants to see achieved with her parents, Ryan has a heart-to-heart with her and gets her blessing to marry her mother, because he wanted to take her feelings into consideration. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Name *'Ryan:' Is a masculine given name or English origin. Derived from an Irish surname which was derived from Ó Riain meaning "descendent of Rían". The given name Rían probably means "little king" (from Irish rí "king" combined with a diminutive suffix). *'Thomas:' Is a surname derived from the given name Thomas. Derived from the Greek form of the Aramaic name תָּאוֹמָא (Ta'oma') which meant "twin". Trivia * He only cried once in the series. Gallery Category:Characters